


what it’s like when you’re shattered

by merveeille



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, At least half of the character, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Like really scary, Spoilers for Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Yo Pink Steven is crazy, and scary, because of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merveeille/pseuds/merveeille
Summary: The floor cracks underneath him, a reflection of his current state. "You..." There’s a buzzing in his head, a burning in his chest. Something red in his voice. "You did this."(Steven takes his last breath before he can reach his other half)





	what it’s like when you’re shattered

 

Cold.

He is cold, but the body that once belonged with him is even colder. There should be a heartbeat where he touches Steven, underneath the pink palm placed across Steven’s unnaturally pale chest. Instead, there is silence in Steven’s body - silence in the room.

" _Steven?_ "

He turns his head, almost mechanically. Another hand, a warmer one he supposed, is caressing Steven’s cheek,while water –tears– fall onto Steven’s face. The human- _Connie_ is looking at him.

Her voice is coated with  _emotion_ and he doesn’t recognize any of it. His other half would have known, would have done something about it, but Steven is _gone_ and he doesn’t cry because he doesn’t know _how_. 

He’s been torn apart, Stevenis _dead_ and now he needs todo the same with _her_.

He turns his head again, this time facing the monster responsible for this. With an unfazed expression, he stands up and takes a step forward. 

The floor cracks underneathhim, a reflection of his current state. " _You_..." There’s a buzzing in his head, a burning in his chest. Something red in his voice.

" _You did this._ "

His vision is clear, like everything should be, but at the same times it’s covered in flames. He sees her mouth moving, hears the sound of her voice but her words are not important. They never were.

Nothing matters except the fire in his empty body. And he needs her to _burn_ for taking away his heart.

On the outside, his face remains blank. He can’t find a way to fully express himself. Steven was the onewho did this for them.

And now all that’s left of him is-

"Steven!"

An interruption. It’s the voice of a gem, one that wasn’t there when he lost himself. " _Quiet_.",he demands and stretches hisarm out, while taking another step. An effortless push and the gem, alongside two others are thrown against the wall.

He hears their pained grunts,hears a faint crack and it reminds him of how Steven told him ' _No, stop you’re hurting them_ ' and he doesn’t rememberwhy that mattered.

The sound of someone yelling, " _Lapis_!", and also " _Steven_! _Why are you attacking us? This doesn’t resemble your usual kind demeanor!_ ", cut through his thoughts but that’s all that it is: sounds. He cansilence the gems if he wantsto. But they don’t matter enough.

So he puts them in a bubble and throws them out of the ship. Another step and thisone makes everyone in the room stumble.

He raises both of his hands an aims them towards White. His power, [ _that’s what he –Steven– is now: empty and full of power_ ] it surges through himand emanates the room in apink light.

And now Connie is the one making sounds. " _Please_ , Steven, st-stop this. You don’t have to-" he lets her voice blend in with everything else in the background. He opens hismouth. Steven would have listened.

But Steven is gone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> because the finale wasn’t emotional enough, I was like "hey! what’s the worst-case scenario of THAT scene?"  
> and ended up with this.
> 
> and I know that pink steven is supposed to feel nothing, but that scary ass scream was emotional af so I do think that he could somehow have something in him that resembles emotions (or at least his version of that.)
> 
> I’m not sure if I should continue this or leave it like that. 
> 
> But I do hope that y’all enjoyed this!


End file.
